narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hojo Senryo
, , , |english voice=Tony Oliver |japanese voice=Kenji Nojima |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=March 3 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=33 |age-part2=36 |height-part1=180cm |height-part2=180cm |weight-part1=82kg |weight-part2=84kg |rank-part1=Head Ninja |classification= , , , |occupations=Sargon High Council Member, Council of a New Dawn Leader, |Kekkei Genkai=Ice Release |nature type=Water Release, Wind Release, Ice Release, Yang Release, Yin Release |ninja registration=349512 |academy age=7 |chunin age=8 |affiliations=Sargon, Tanigakure, Asu Rashoujin |clan=Senryo |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} ---- YTQ2S6QytEI ~Theme of Hojo ---- Hojo Senryo (千両 北条,Senryō Hōjō) is a major high council member of Sargon. Hojo first desires to prove himself as a worthy heir to the Sargon Presidency and to his late father. After becoming the president of the Council of a New Dawn, the most powerful and secretive organization within Sargon, Hojo sets his sights on reviving the fallen bloodlines from the past and to use their might to aid Sargon into the . Like his father, Hojo is a world renown . However, his approach to the poetic medium was a severe contrast to his father. He doesn't emphasize the decorative or heroic prose as much as his younger brother or father. Several of his compositions hint that he was unattached to and he was a natural skeptic. He denounced the existence of immortals and questioned the morality of ancient traditions and those in various religions. The poem dedicated to his father's passing expresses a tone of remorse, but it also criticizes the purpose of digging a grave for a lifeless corpse. It is thought that Hojo overall level-headed and nature led to his unpopular reputation, both in literature and -eventually- politics as he moved on throughout the ranks. The chain of internal rebellions marked disdain for his ideas, Hojo led a relatively peaceful reign. His local country did not experience any major revolts, making it a sparse moment of rough stability during his fathers time. As the village leader, his clan became the most profound by taking all seats in office and of power and with their power came even more wealth. Appearance Hojo's original outfit for Sargon is a school uniform for males. The colorful strips of cloth he wears around his chest and arm is similar to the ones worn by president of the student council found within the Japanese education system. A president is a student elected by their classmates or may be inaugurated due to their close ties to the student council. Once elected, they give an acceptance speech and wear these bands to signify their status as president. Within the student council, presidents have the highest rank and is the one who manages internal affairs regarding the student body. Presidents make the final decisions for student organized activities and nothing can be permitted to pass without their authority. Thus states the position of a Hojo. Even as a youth, Hojo always thought that it was necessary to keep his hair cut short, because during a battle the length of someone's hair could be used against them. Physical fitness is a aspect that all shinobi must hold in high regards. It is physical fitness and the promotion of maintaining a healthy life which makes the shinobi life easier to transition into. Though like his superior Garyo Kanakura, Hojo keeps a small yet athletic body type, as he believes excess body fat could be detrimental to his fighting style which will discussed in a later section. hojo1.jpg Hojo2.jpg Hojo3.jpg hojosenryo6.png hojosenryo7.jpg Personality Hojo is a son who closely follows his father's expectations as he was the previous Senryo Clan leader. Unlike his father, he speaks in a bitter tone and is more condescending to shinobi who he deems inferior, a trait in which most Sargon High Council members seem to have. Though a loyal and respectful son, he is also determined to surpass his father's image and realize his own dreams by aiding Sargon in a New World Order. To this end, he remains apathetic to the other kingdoms and organizations and is unimpressed by their final efforts to oppose him. Any gentleness or caring feelings he has are usually reserved for his wife, whom he was instantly entranced with upon their first meeting. Though he boldly declares that he fights only for himself, he privately confides that his feats are dedicated to her in her scenario. He fondly calls her "Zhen" in Asian languages, a name which carries over into English. He additionally calls her "My Sweet" or "My Beloved" in English. Now with his high position in the illustrious Sargon, Hojo is seen as a cunning yet feared man. Relentless in his desire to end the land's chaos, he will use any means to achieve his plans, even if it makes him an enemy to other kingdoms and nations. Fueled by his ambition to rule the land under Sargon's name, he believes his rule to be predestined and is undeterred. However, he also has a fierce temper and will often scold his men's incompetence if the battle goes badly for him. Caring little about status or olden traditions, he judges men solely based on their achievements and skill (often referring to his skilled officers as "talent"). Belying his bad reputation, he treasures his retainers and will treat them with generosity. Though arrogant in nature, Hojo simply wants the best for his wife in which he will even betray the Emperor himself in order to make her wishes. Killing Intent/Evil Intent During combat, his personality takes on the embodiment of the Killing Intent and the Evil Intent once his seal is activated. Most shinobi and samurai suffer from slight mental changes while they exude killing intent. For Hojo, the effect is quite the contrary. While in his Killing Intent or Evil Intent State, he becomes slightly more introverted, reserved and far more analytical as a homage to his intelligence. While in these combative states, Hojo loathes contradictions and illogicalness due to his sharp intellect allows him to comprehensively grasp patterns, principles and structures. He will notably change into an individual with a strong sense of battle operations and observation which work hand and hand together in his combative arsenal. Background The Illegitimate Son Hojo was his fathers fourth son, the eldest son born from one of his father's favorite concubines. When Hojo was twelve years old, he was enrolled into the local noble council by his father Huo. Approximately at the time of his enrollment, his older brothers had already perished. Lady Ari (the mother of Huo's eldest sons) had passed away at a young age and Lady Seung (Huo's actual wife) refused to return to her husband. With these losses, Huo gradually recognized Hojo to be his eldest child. His decision came as a reluctant one since he originally refused to adopt any of his other children into his family line. However, their something about Hojo the resonated through the thoughts of Huo which eventually led to his decision that would change the organization and the world for better or for worse. The Assistant Chancellor to the Council of A New Dawn Four years later at the age of sixteen, he was appointed the titles Fifth Official Commander of the Council of a New Dawn and Assistant Chancellor. Little is recorded of his time in office so it's presumed his service was mainly uneventful. According to his closest friends, at this time he paid a visit to a well versed practitioner of Xiangshu, or a type of divination method for reading a person's future. Hojo was among thirty or so onlookers at the fortune teller's stall. When the teller read his fortune, he said, "You are fated to live ninety years. When you are forty-five, you will experience a small misfortune that might jeopardize your longevity. I hope that you overcome this minor setback and live your life to its fullest." Apparently the divination was made based on the lines of Hojo's palm. Role in Sargon Hojo Senryo is in charge of Sargon's sub organization called the Council of a New Dawn. The Council of a New Dawn are considered amongst the most powerful and secretive of the Sargon Sects. They were the first group established during Sargon’s initial days. Though they claim complete allegiance and service to the emperor, Asu Rashoujin, their actions and secret goals at times seem at odds with that professed loyalty, as the Council of a New Dawn strive above all other things to atone for an ancient crime of betrayal committed centuries ago. They are a proud sect, with traditions and rituals that date back to the earliest days of the shinobi world. The origins of the New Dawn remain shrouded in mystery. The Council of a New Dawn’s ' terrible secret is this: during the one of Sargon’s first wars, some of the brethren were turned to the side of shinobi/samurai. They were defeated in a battle that destroyed the Council of a New Dawn, origin village, but many of the traitors survived. These survivors are known to those few Council of a New Dawn members granted knowledge of their existence as the fallen bloodlines. In the eyes of the sect’s leaders, there is only one way that the sect can ever atone for its shame, restoring its honor and trust in the eyes of the Emperor—all of the Fallen must be found and either made to repent their ancient sin, or slain. To this day, this organization has been in charge of all of Sargon's international affairs. Abilities Innate Skills Poetry In spite of whatever reaction his poetry invoked, his Yangehang is considered the first poem with seven syllables per line, and it is a rousing piece entailing a husband lost to war. The same composition is also said to be dedicated to the people of the Yan during the Warring States Period of Chinese history, thus making the title roughly translated as "Ballad of Yan". He is praised as being artful yet direct with his words, offering an eccentric "flavor" than his relatives. When not composing poetry, Hojo wrote analytical compositions and other essays for his wife. He has been credited to have been the author to the compiled novel, Lieyizhuan, but recent research draws the centuries year old claims into question. Intelligence Intelligence can be defined as a general mental ability for reasoning, problem solving, and learning. Because of its general nature, intelligence integrates cognitive functions such as perception, attention, memory, language, or planning. On the basis of this definition, intelligence can be reliably measured by standardized tests with obtained scores predicting several broad social outcomes such as educational achievement, job performance, health, and longevity. Even as a the top General for Sargon, Hojo has a detailed understanding of the brain mechanisms underlying this general mental ability and that it could provide significant individual and societal benefits. His fellow high council members stated he showed intellectual promise since his childhood as he divulged himself into his studies. By the time he was eight years old, Hojo was also a talented fencer and was capable with mounted archery. Throughout his life, Hojo was a rather academic man and often retreated to reading or debating in his free time. He expressed an interest in the ancient Zhuzhi Baijia and chose to confide with nearby intellectuals on a regular basis. As with Hojo's intelligence spawned a sense of arrogance against those under him in the Sargon organization. During the midst of combat, Hojo is able to accurately predict the opponent's next move by adaptive reasoning and logical processing. For example, humans perceive the environment, attend to relevant stimuli, memorize episodic and semantic information, communicate, and so forth. Then with Hojo, he is able to instantly perceive the environment and then retain that information as a photographic memory, this is due to his frontoparietal network Swordsmanship Hojo's "performances" are rather grim in nature based on the full name of his weapon. His third and standard swords are aimed to be purely destructive; Hojo's fourth and skill weapons target on silencing all other sounds while his Strength blade is focused on pure vehemence. To add insult to injury, a secondary meaning of the character implies that his acts should be celebrated and admired as he rises to his seat of royalty. His weapons follow a divine naming theme similar to the one given to his father. At the same time, they follow the idea that he can surpass Huo. He can control all men, brandish the earth, or transcend the heavens. Having power over the three essential components of the universe (heaven, earth, and people) is an impressive feat achieved only by beings of a higher power. Hojo's skill with the sword has been noted to be a style unlike any other, completely unorthodox by our standards and he is even capable of going against the best swordsman the world has to offer. His preferred method of kenjutsu is using one his sword stance along with kendo and enhances his natural evasion skills with weather modifying ninjutsu making it rain in the process. This rain allows Hojo to display his zenith of swordsmanship while his opponent's physical energy and vitality are drained from the Grudge Rain combined with the Rain Tiger at Will Technique to enhance his senses while using an advanced combination of the Water Release: Hiding in Rain Technique and the Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility to render the swords man completely invisible. This invisible swordsman style is further complimented his masterful use of Ice Release techniques and Space-Time Ninjutsu with his sword pushing his skill over the edge allowing calling this style the . Swords Fortunate Phoenix Fortunate Phoenix (瑞鳳, Zuihō)-Is the strongest and most majestic holy sword that symbolizes Hojo and his clan, can be called the physical actualization of his ideals. It is his greatest and most powerful and oldest sword, which is a divine construction, the pinnacle of holy swords, forged. While there are many other swords in Hojo's arsenal that are seemingly crafted more splendidly and with better skill, the Fortunate Phoenix is an illusion far superior to them. It cannot be called beautiful because of its appearance for the description of "beautiful" will only dirty it. It has the ability to cut through space and causes extreme warps through the area of influence. This is seen when Hojo initiates an attack so fast that the sword doesn't even appear to leave its sheath. It creates a distortion in space that engulfs his target which is sliced multiple times by the blade in very rapid succession. The ability is capable of hitting any enemies that are within the rather large distortion radius. Hojo's fighting style with this blade is similar to one using a rapier. His fighting style predominantly accommodates thrusting and slashing attacks, which he specializes in. Hojo is relatively fast in terms of attack speed, and as an added bonus many of his thrusting attacks have an added armor piercing effect, or allow him to dodge attacks entirely via sidestepping and ducking under his opponent's weapon. Although these thrust attacks are Hojo's main strength with this sword, they are very linear and can be sidestepped with relative ease. Hojo's range of horizontal strikes are much less diverse, and the same could also be said for his kick attacks. However, they are thankfully fast, and are therefore able to catch someone at the start of a preemptive evade. Despite their relative quickness, they do not provide the dodging features of his thrust attacks, which leave him open to counterattacks. Eighty Days Unwillingly Harbored Blade Hojo wields the Eighty Days Unwillingly Harbored Blade (八十枉津日太刀, Yaso Magatsu Hi no Tachi), an over five shaku long, 150 centimeter, Bitchu Aoe blade. The length absolutely defies common sense, the name being a derogatory nickname rather than a formal title, meaning “That blade is way too damn long to use!” It cannot be called "useful" despite its large range, as almost nobody except Assassin, having a mastery of the sword exceeding the realm of humans, could even wield it. He is noted as the greatest in terms of pure swordsmanship among the members of the illustrious Sargon, and not even Asu would want to face him in a battle of swordsmanship. Garyo comments that he wouldn't like fighting him one on one and would prefer to kill him off from a distance. He calls his sword his glory but its a true heresy, and says it will slice the head of one of average skill. He has no actual stances, meaning any seeming opening cannot be trusted, and the ability to use a sword of such length means that he has to be able to swing it from any position, even delivering slashes even while standing idly. The katana is a longsword not suited to direct competitions of power. It will break fighting off a heavier, or more dense sword, so he cannot lock blades or compete in strength. He can only parry blows and push the opponent back by attacking their body because the blade is meant to cut with speed and technique unlike western swords that cut with weight and power, making fighting styles between the two mismatched. Katsura of the Moon Katsura of the Moon (月の桂, Tsuki no Katsura) In Progress Lunatic Blade: Vulture Lunatic Blade: Vulture (狂刀「禿鷲」, Kyōtō: Hagewashi) In Progress The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage (紅鋼怨獄丸, The Crimson Blade of Hell's Rage) In Progress Fighting Styles Caring Heart One-Sword Style is an adept strategy is Hojo's primary fighting style and it consists mostly on one armed sword techniques with emphasis on low angle and high angle swings. When combined with the Clone Technique and the Tool Creation Technique allows for Hojo to become completely surpassed in the art of kenjutsu. We are taught to synchronize our breath, body, spirit, mind and sword, such that when we cut, our entire weight is used effectively and efficiently in one fluid movement: up with the sword, arms, breath and mind; down with the sword, arms, breath, mind and body mass. Everything must be coordinated, synchronized and in harmony, which is achieved by keeping your whole body in a totally focused yet relaxed state throughout the cut. Any tensing of muscles will only interfere with the process and, in fact, slow it down and decrease the effectiveness of the cut. Remember, a master swordsman cuts just the same way as a surgeon does: smoothly, with a relaxed hand and an even, focused pressure from start to finish. Smoother, not faster, is the key to correct sword technique; from drawing the sword to cutting, there should be one long, fluid action. This style takes applications from , and in which his stance is mostly defensive and focuses on silent killing by striking the vital organs and or chakra points with the grip. Aside from the aforementioned applications, this stance is known for it's application in Hojo's Ninkenjutsu techniques by delivering unmerciful strikes while being merged with the surrounding ice or water. By using techniques such as the Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Release: Hiding in Water Technique or his own hiden technique allowing him to become insensible while in contact with ice allows Hojo to attack unseen even by the three great doujutsu's. This style is further amplified by the Incarnation of Immaculate Imperceptibility technique allowing him to move through out the environment without disturbing it and then landing an powerful slash from his Parting Grass technique. When combined with his Ice Release: Coffin of the Sleeping Ice Giant, Hojo takes his globally superior kenjutsu skills to the absolute limit by enabling him to efficiently pierce through the soul of the opponent and removing it from the body. Life-or-Death Stray Sword Style is the foil to most opponent's fighting styles as it targets vital points of the body and works to quickly punish mistakes with minimal effort. It relies on Hojo's natural speed and Space–Time Ninjutsu to succeed. Ninjutsu Hojo rarely uses ninjutsu as he is a student of swordsmanship. However, in the most extreme cases Hojo primarily focuses his energy on the . In this respect, Hojo combines his formidable abilities in this release, and uses it in conjunction with his swords. He primarily uses it as a cutting force along the tip of his blades. He can also use the wind release combination in the form of long ranged strikes. During battle Hojo relies on using various wind release techniques in order to gain the advantage for a short time, and then swooping in for the kill in a glamorous display of kinjutsu. To compound the basis of his affinity in a way that would impress even the most famed swordsmen. The range of his wind release in also nothing to scoff at. At a younger age, during his first stint of becoming president of a Sargon priory, Hojo showed much disdain in using elemental chakra in combination with his skills using the blade. Until, he suffered defeat by my a more experienced opponent that used lightning release with his blades and told Hojo of the possibilities of using your primary affinity as a aid, but not to rely on it. ultimately, this epiphany changed the way that Hojo choses his battles and using his speed along with his nature to defeat his foes. Dian Lun Dian Lun (典論), his personal item, is a compilation of Hojo's theories and written literature kept in five scrolls. His preferences for ancient literature is consistent throughout the work, claiming that the path to true prosperity may be achieved by studying and learning from the past. At the same time, he seemed frustrated by the unforgiving vicissitudes of time. The literary text implied that the then culturally accepted answers for death and dying weren't satisfactory enough to answer his thoughts about it. Behind the Scenes *Hojo Senryo is the youngest member of the Sargon High Council as well as the youngest clan leader for the infamous Senryo Clan. *Hojo is highly competitive for the position of president within Sargon as even Garyo Kanakura gives accolades for his accomplishments. *Out of all of my characters, Hojo is the only dedicated swordsman. *Hojo has produced many poems and novels such as, and . *Hojo wishes to fight anyone that claims that their a swordsman. *Hojo is also the single wealthiest individual in the Shinobi world aside from, Namino Majikina, Asu Rashoujin and Garyo Kanakura, as he family has funded Sargon for centuries. *According to Hojo's Databook' **Hojo's favorite words are "My Beloved" and "Poetry". **Hojo's favorite food is a Creme Brulee with rich vanilla custard with a flame-crusted sugar shell. **His favorite hobby is writing ballads and poetry. **His favorite quote is:"Give me control of a nation's money and I care not who makes the laws"-Mayer Amschel Rothschild Quotes . Category:SahaTo Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sargon Category:Original Characters Category:Daimyo Category:Swordsman Category:Samurai Category:Shinobi